


Hunted

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children, College Student Sam, Gordon's a dick, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sam, Sam and Gabriel are friends, Sam at Stanford, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Hunted

Gabriel could not describe what was before him. Sam had looked human just a moment before, but now he—it?—was writhing on the floor, back arched and snarling like a cornered animal. (Gabriel didn’t want to think too far into that; he had just been hitting on whatever was in front of him, and he was scarred enough for the day, thank you very much.)

“Run,” barked the man that had really just swept in out of nowhere and threw something at Sam. In all honesty, the man scared Gabriel more than Sam did at that moment. He couldn’t have been any older than Sam, but the sheet of calm that sat on his face made Gabriel’s stomach tie into knots.

“What did you do to him?” Gabriel choked out.

“Nothing it doesn’t deserve,” the man stated. He seemed to have accepted the fact that Gabriel wasn’t going anywhere, so he pulled out a knife. As the blade glinted silver, a thrill of terror ran through Gabriel. “Look, I get it. It was your friend or something. But it’s not human. You need to step aside and let me take care of this.”

Gabriel almost ran for the hills, but instead his wavering voice somehow wormed a “why?” around his tongue. The man stared blankly at him for a moment, so Gabriel cleared his throat. “Why should I?”

“Did you not hear me?” Gabriel could hear the _are you stupid?_ in his words. “It isn’t human. If you’re worried I’ll torture it or something, I’ll put it down quickly.” By then, Sam was standing up. Gabriel caught a glimpse of burns running down his face and couldn’t help but wonder what the man had done to him. “Blondie, I suggest stepping away from it so I can handle this.”

But Gabriel was an idiot, so he took a stride closer to Sam. He tried to give Sam a grin, but Sam’s eyes were fixed on the man with the knife how an animal watched its hunter. The man shook his head and glanced to the ceiling as if pleading with some higher being before taking an advancing step. Sam’s hand shot out, and the man flew into a wall. Gabriel turned towards Sam—to do what, he didn’t know—only to find that they were no longer in the vacant bar.

Sam was turned away from him.

“Who was that?” Gabriel demanded. He made a mental note that Sam could throw him into a wall the way that he had the man, but Gabriel barely acknowledged it.

“His name’s Gordon,” Sam whispered. “He’s a hunter.”

“So? Why was he after you?”

“Because I’m one of the things he hunts.” Gabriel watched in shock as Sam curled in on himself. “And rightfully so.”

“Wait, what do you mean? What have you done that means you deserve dying?” It seemed that, as Gabriel’s volume increased, Sam’s decreased, up until that moment.

“Didn’t you see what I did? I threw him into a wall _with my mind._ Normal people can’t do that, Gabriel. That isn’t right; that isn’t _human._ ”

“That doesn’t mean you deserve to die.”

“How would you know that?”

“You didn’t go Carrie on Gordon’s ass until after I refused to leave. You would’ve let him gut you, or at least fight the old fashion way if I weren’t between you and his blade, wouldn’t you?”

Sam didn’t answer.

“See? I knew it.” Gabriel paused. “What are you, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted quietly. “But I’m not the only one. I’ve met others like me.” Gabriel didn’t prompt anything further in that direction.

“Well, then, Sammy. Your brother anywhere near town?”

“Yesh,” Sam said hesitantly.

“Great. Go get him. We’re leaving ASAP.”

“What? No, Gabriel, you have a life here.”

“Technically, so do you, but since that Gordon freak found you, I’m assuming you’re hitting the road anyway. And mine’s nothing special: an ex-girlfriend who’s moved on, a couple of distant cousins, and a job as a lab assistant.” Gabriel shrugged. “I could leave. ‘Sides, anything for a friend, right?” Sam blinked.

“You—”

“If you say that I don’t have to do that, don’t. I’m stubborn, so I’m going with you. ‘Kay?” Gabriel winked. Sam nodded slowly.

“Okay.”


End file.
